A nameless fairy's journal
by Draglitch
Summary: This is a story on the life of a nameless fairy...loosely based on my life.


_You guys. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me. This is a great start of a summer and I hope it stays like that forever._

_This story is loosely based on my life and around you MSN peeps, and even if you aren't one of these people, I want you to think about what may or may not be hidden in those words. This doesn't represent what happened truly in a chronological order; it was made to tell a story._

**I am a nameless fairy and I want to become someone better**

**…...**

**Month X**

**Day 3**

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry, and it is a sad day. Today, I got refused to be Cirno's servant. I don't know why. She told me she was "the strongest" and didn't need any subordinate. I just want a purpose in my life. I need to think about it. I finally decided to do something; I will travel. Travel where? I don't know yet. I've heard that if I go to Mayohiga, I can learn some things about life.

A nameless fairy

**Month X**

**Day 5**

Dear Diary,

Today, as I was searching for the town of Mayohiga, I managed to get lost in a forest (and don't think I can't orientate myself)! I'm sure it was some person's doing. I'm still happy I got lost, because I met a strange youkai. She was a nekomata. These are the cats with two tails that are said to have magic powers. At first, she was under her cat form, so I didn't know she was a youkai. I wanted to cuddle her a bit, but she transformed into a half-human, half-cat person! I asked her who she was, and she told me: "I'm Ran-sama's shikigami, Chen!" I asked her who "Ran-sama" was, but she didn't listen to me. She wanted to play. I didn't know exactly what a cat liked, but I still looked in my bag. While I was looking inside it, she took my straw hat I had on my head (I need to protect from the sun) and ran away with it. The forest was dense, so I couldn't fly. I decided to run after her. Even though I am a fairy (I don't run often), I still managed to catch up to her. I stopped the chase by jumping in front of her. I asked her to give me my hat back. She told me that she was making a collection of hats, so I _needed_ to give it to her. She kept on insisting, so I did give it to her. She thanked me and ran away behind the trees. For some reason, when I turned around, I was back to the town I was in before going in that forest. Weird. Now I need to think where to go next. I've heard there were a lot of fairies just like me in a place called the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I shall go there.

_Today, I learned how to do things I'm not used to._

A nameless fairy

**Month X**

**Day 9**

Dear Diary,

Today, I prepared for the voyage I need to do in order to reach the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I packed my bag full of food and water. I worked in a shop for a shady old man to buy myself two straw hats, in case one gets stolen. With that done, I was set for my trip to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

A nameless fairy

**Month X**

**Day 10**

Dear Diary,

Today was an exciting and tiring day! I reached the Scarlet Devil Mansion around noon. It was getting dark, but the darkness was tinted with red. Strange isn't it? When I approached the the mansion, there was a sleeping girl, right beside an open gate door. As I walked past her, I noticed that her clothes were burned, and that she wasn't sleeping, but was unconscious! I was hearing, coming from what seemed like underground, two girls talking. One seemed to apologize and the other had an angry tone. I think they were talking about books and magic.

Because this distracted me, I forgot about my manners and entered the mansion without knocking or announcing my presence. At least, I didn't forget to remove my shoes, my hat and my bag! It seems the mansion has an alarm system of some sort, because as I entered, I heard a voice behind me.

"Get to work, fairy!" it said. I looked, and there was a maid. She didn't look like a fairy; she was a human.

"I-I don't work here..." I answered timidly.

"Then why are you here? I'm taking you to my mistress immediately. I wonder why Meiling let you pass. You're just a fairy, you're not as powerful as that damn witch."

Suddenly, I felt myself black out for a second. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, I was in front of a huge door. I didn't know that, even from inside, the mansion could look so huge.

"You may enter. Mistress is expecting you", the strange maid said.

"T-thank you." I said, as I opened the door. The first thing that struck my eyes is the beauty of the bed. It was huge, so huge you could put at least a dozen fairies like me in it. The second thing I saw was the person in the bed. She was looking at me with eyes of pure red. Her eyes didn't show any sign of anger or ill-intent, so I advanced slowly and calmly.

"Stop." she said. Thus I stopped walking. I wasn't in my house after all, I couldn't disobey her.

"Who are you and what do you want in my mansion?"

"I wanted to learn from the fairies here how to properly serve my master."

"And who is your master?"

"I-I don't have one yet...that's why I need to learn how to properly serve one!"

"You can't learn that from me, and if you don't want to serve me, go away!"

Then, she got out of her bed and flew to me. I started panicking and ran away. I was running in the hall when I heard that: "Let's play a game of hide and seek! If I don't find you before the end of the night, you can go away. If I find you, you will serve me until your death!"

I seriously took into consideration to get caught and stay here. Didn't I say one of my goals was to find a purpose in my life? If I stayed here, I could learn from the fairies, like I originally planned. But the more I thought about it, the less appealing it seemed to me. I needed to see more of the world to forge myself a personality that would distinguish me from the other fairies.

I turned left. I hid in the sixth closet I saw. I entered it, and started listening. I wasn't hearing the mistress of the mansion anywhere near here, and the maid didn't seem to care about this. I hid there for the rest of the night, catching some sleep once in a while, but waking up at every sound the mansion made. When I heard the fairy workers wake up and take breakfast, I decided to get away from there. I didn't get caught in the night, so I won, right?

I got away from the same place I went through, the front door. I took back my bag, put on my shoes and my hat, and opened the door. I knew it wasn't night anymore, but the sky was still of a dark-ish red.

Strange isn't it?

_Today, I learned how to do things under pressure._

A nameless fairy

**Month X**

**Day 15**

Dear Diary,

Today, I'm preparing for another voyage. I met a girl that was claiming to be an Oni, but I think she was just drunk. Her name was Suika Ibuki. I told her about my story, and she told me she knew someone who could help. Her name is Yuugi Hoshiguma. Suika told me that she would guide me to a place to help me if I showed her my power. Yuugi and me had a little danmaku session, and she said she was impressed that such a small fairy could dodge her powerful spells. I was very happy that she thought I wasn't bad at it. So, she agreed that she would take me to...hell? I questioned her when she said that, but I believe her when she says I'll get something out of it. We will see tomorrow!

A nameless fairy

**Month X**

**Day 17**

Dear Diary,

Today was hot, but it was a nice day nonetheless! Yuugi guided me to the doors of the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

"Here you go, look around that huge house, and you will probably find an answer!" she said before disappearing.

"_Another_ mansion?" I thought to myself. It seemed at least as big as the Scarlet Devil Mansion. This time, I didn't forget to knock and announce myself. I left the shoes, the hat and the bag in the lobby too. A fairy went up to me and asked me what I wanted here.

"I would want to see the master of this house, please." I said.

"Fine. Please follow me. Miss Satori and miss Koishi will receive you shortly." she answered.

At this point, I thought that the two mansions were very alike, as far as the protocol and the employees goes.

"Here. Please enter the door." the fairy said.

Then, she pushed me inside. The two sisters that lead the mansion were in front of me.

"What brings a cute fairy like you here?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"And how would we be able to help you?" the pink-haired girl added.

"I-I want to know how to properly serve a master when you're a fairy like me." I said.

"We can't help you very much, we don't employ many fairies here. The one you saw earlier is the only one. You should go ask our pets, Orin and Okuu. Maybe they won't help you with serving, but they will maybe teach you a couple lessons." the pink-haired girl replied.

"Thank you." I told them. "Can I stay for the night? It's getting late and I don't have a guide to take me back to where I live."

"Sure you can!" The blue-haired girl said. "We always have enough beds for fairies! We don't get many visitors these days...Maybe it's the heat?"

"Thanks again!"

And I'm writing this in a luxurious chamber from this mansion! Now I can relax after a tiresome day.

A nameless fairy

**Month X**

**Day 18**

Dear Diary,

Today, I finally heard what would change the way I live. I woke up in the morning, even though there was no way to tell (it was always bright there), and I went in search of these pets. The first I encountered was Orin. Another youkai that looks like a cat! Sadly, I couldn't talk to her because she was sleeping, thus I decided to keep searching for the other pet Okuu.

I wandered through the mansion for a lot of time, until I found who I wanted to see: the hell raven, Okuu. I went to see her. She looked bored, so she was happy to see me.

"Are you here to play?" she joyfully asked.

"Sorry, I'm here to ask you some things."

"Oh...well what can I help you with?"

"You see, I've been traveling a lot recently and this was to find a purpose. I made some friends along the road, like a nekomata named Chen, and the master of a huge mansion. And now I've come to you to ask you a question. How do you properly serve your master?"

The raven pondered for a while. She answered: " I don't think I 'serve' miss Satori and miss Koishi. I prefer using the word friend, because that's what they are to me."

"But why did they like you if you don't serve them? Isn't that the purpose of a fairy or a pet?" I said.

"I may not do what they ask of me pretty well, but I try as hard as I can to please them. Because of that, they appreciate me not as a servant, but as a friend. I may be only a pet, but I know I count a lot for them."

On these words, I thanked her. Later in the day, I told the mistresses of the mansion I would be leaving. We said farewell to each other, and they even told the fairy to guide me to town!

What I understood from Okuu and all of my trips was that the purpose of serving isn't the only one I'm destined to. I can have the purpose of being a friend. I may not be as "important" as, let's say, Reimu Hakurei, who always saves the world, but as long as I try my best and don't let down my friends, I can always be happy. I shall keep traveling to make more and more friends, and see those I already have.

_Today, I learned about friendship and how important it is._

A nameless fairy?

**Month X**

**Day 20**

Dear Diary,

This will be the last time I write here. Today, I went to see Cirno again, but this time, I had learned a lot of things. She recognized me and told me she still didn't need a subordinate. I replied to her that I don't want that anymore. I wanted her as a friend. And she accepted. She even gave me a nickname. This is still better than having no name, right?

The "Greater Fairy", Daiyousei__

_**Today, I made a friend.**_


End file.
